He Said Forever
by helenpotter94
Summary: They say that love leaves marks, scarring us forever. Forever is a long time. For Elizabeth Blackburn forever was a reality.  Rated M for adult themes   Sirius/OC   James/Lily   Hogwarts, seventh year


Do not fear going forward slowly; fear only to stand still.

**Chinese Proverb**

oOo

They say that love leaves marks, scarring us forever. Forever is a long time. For Elizabeth Blackburn forever was a reality. She had spent the good part of one hundred and fifty years exploring the possibilities of forever. She travelled the world, sailed the seven seas. Yet, England held her heart, the weather was dismal, the people were selfish and it felt like home.

However, her life was not quite satisfying. She had had her share of men, with her long golden hair and pleasing features it had been easy to lure them in, but she felt like she needed more. Her life seemed unfulfilled; there was something missing.

oOo

Lily Evans pulled out her new set of Hogwarts robes her parents had bought for her seventh year as head girl. Lily was honoured that professor Dumbledore had bestowed this responsibility upon her and planned to be the best head girl of the era. She changed into them quickly, noting that she only had fifteen minutes to find the new student she was supposed to be meeting on the platform before the train left. Throwing her clothes back into her trunk, Lily slid the compartment door shut behind her and made her way off the train and to the platform. There were many students already on the platform and Lily had to crane her neck to attempt to see over the sea of heads.

"Not looking for me, are we Evans?" A voice breathed into her ear. She concealed her shiver as his lips grazed her ear. She turned to face him.

"No, Potter I most certainly am not looking for you. Now get out of my way." She sneered. James Potter lifted a hand to his head and ruffled his hair, making it look like he just got off a broomstick. "For your information," She continued, "I am looking for the new student. As head girl it is my duty to guide her and mentor her for this large transition."

James smirked, "Then I must help you look, my dearest Lily."

She glared at him. "And why might that be _Potter_?" she growled.

"Why," he chuckled, "Haven't you heard, my lovely Lily? I am this year's head boy." He smiled a winning smile.

Lily's jaw dropped, "You? You? Who in their right mind would make YOU head boy? Or put you in any kind of responsible role?"

His smile drooped, "Well I always thought Dumbledore was a bit barmy." He muttered. "Anyway, I think I found your new student." He pointed through the masses to a tall blonde, leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette. Lily looked James up and down before turning her nose in the air and walking in the direction he had pointed.

Lily, as she walked closer, was able to take in the girl's appearance. She was wearing black lace up boots; her long legs covered in opaque blue stockings. Her black, pleated skirt reached the middle of her thin thigh, her white blouse was tucked into the skirt, clinched at the waist with a blue belt. Her neck was exposed and her blonde hair fell in curls past her breasts. Her pale hand raised the cigarette to her plump, red lips and drew the smoke into her mouth. She was watching the crowd with vague interest; upon seeing Lily approaching she frowned. Lily made eye contact with her and decided that this year would be very interesting.

Elizabeth leant against the wall, lighting a cigarette. She watched as students and their parents scurried about the platform like vermin. She watched as a girl with burgundy hair craned her neck to see above the crowd. A tall boy of the same age appeared beside her and whispered in her ear. Elizabeth saw the girl barely conceal a shiver; smirking she watched the two exchange words and forced herself not to listen in. The red head had finished her conversation and was making her way over, evaluating quickly how to approach Elizabeth. The girl stopped in front of her, beaming sickeningly. "Hello," The girl made a small gesture with her hand, "I'm Lily Evans, head girl." She waited, still beaming.

"Oh. Err, yes, hello" Elizabeth said confused at the girls behaviour, was this the way everyone introduced themselves at Hogwarts. "I'm Elizabeth Blackburn, seventh year, new student."

"Yes." Lily blurted, blushing at her apparent lack of communication skills. "I know. I'm here to show you around and help you get settled."

"Ah." There was a click of realisation; of course Dumbledore would have sent her a guide. "Well," She said after a few awkward seconds, "Show away." She gestured to the platform.

Lily snapped to attention and began to speak rapidly about all the things that she thought Elizabeth should know about Hogwarts. Elizabeth was able to listen half-heartedly as Lily rambled, taking in the sights around her. She pulled her trunk onto the scarlet train and examined the interior.

She walked down the smooth black carpet, studying the intricate patterns of the oak that separated the compartments. Lily was explaining loudly the origin of the wood, whilst leading her to the back of the train.

The noise of the other students on the train was deafening, Elizabeth's ears were ringing, and there was a throbbing in her head. Finally Lily stopped at the end of the train; the last compartments' door was shut but she could hear laughter coming from inside. The beginnings of a scent was hitting Elizabeth's nose and she frowned, confused. Eager to identify the smell she opened the door; finding a small group of students lounging in the area within. Elizabeth inhaled deeply; it smelt like trees, damp earth and mould. She wrinkled her nose as she recognised what the scent meant but walked confidently into the compartment, Lily following obediently.

"Hello." She said formally, "I'm Elizabeth Blackburn, new student, seventh year." She flashed them a toothy smile until her eyes came to rest on the young boy at the back. He was tall and thin but surprisingly muscular. He was sickly looking with deep circles under his eyes and he inhaled deeply and looked up at her in confusion, his eyes searching hers for answers. She raised one eyebrow and gave him a cold smile, turning to the others, ready for them to be introduced.

"We're all seventh year Gryffindors." Lily said from behind her. "This is Marlene McKinnon, Aradia Hunter, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and that," Lily then pointed behind Elizabeth to the boy at the back, "Is Remus Lupin." Elizabeth smiled at them all, greeting them by their names and sat down across from Lupin.

oOo

Most of the trip consisted of the friends sharing holiday stories, asking Elizabeth questions and laughing at the jokes made by the three boys. The hot summer air was soon cold, making all the students shiver and pull the cloaks from their bags. The once sunny Scottish terrain had turned sour and dark, shadows flickering in the candlelit compartments. Remus Lupin had not stopped staring at Elizabeth the whole way; there was something about her that he couldn't figure out; like she was hiding something. He found himself watching her for any signs of a crack in the mask she had created for herself, but it was flawless. He had tried to get used to her scent, but he had never smelt anything like it, earthy; like a rainforest, sweet; like dew in the morning, yet sour; like a rotting corpse. It set him on edge; the scent both repelled him and drew him in, but how could something so fair smell so foul. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. She wore little makeup and her clothes gave sign to how thin she was, but the most fascinating of her features were her eyes, green yet brown; a forest underneath her thick lashes. She met his eyes for the hundredth time and sighed, motioning with her eyes outside the compartment. She excused herself and walked into the corridor, Remus followed a few seconds after and watched as she motioned for him to follow her down the corridor.

They reached a tiny storage room at the back of the train and pulled open the door. The room was dark and damp, he pulled out his wand and casted a light to illuminate the space. He turned to see Elizabeth lock the door and turn to face him. She looked ghostly in the white light and her scent seemed stronger now he was closer.

She stepped towards him and hooked her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He responded automatically, his hands grasping the fabric of her clothes and pulling him close to her. There was something primal in the kiss, her scent seemed less natural now and her tongue tasted sour in his mouth but for some reason that's what made him want her more. He took control and pushed their bodies backwards, against the door, his kisses getting desperate. Abruptly she pushed him away.

He took a step back, surprised at what had just happened. Elizabeth smirked and licked her lips, "Always wanted to do that." She chuckled lightly, "Thanks." She turned to unlock the door, but Remus grabbed her arm.

"Wait," He frowned, confusion colouring his face. "What the fuck was that about?" He had no idea how that had just happened. Had he just been used, or was this girl mentally unstable.

She smiled, "Sorry, love." She walked towards him slowly watching his eyes travel up and down her body. "I don't date wolves." She whispered in his ear. Shock froze his body, eyes wide and mouth open. She smirked and left him in the dark room.

"Fuck." He muttered. He had no idea how she had known, or if she would tell anyone, but how had she known? There was no misinterpreting her comment, she knew he was a werewolf but why did she kiss him? His head full of questions, he walked slowly back to the compartment.

oOo

Elizabeth reached the compartment to find another addition to the group. He had silky dark hair, aristocratic features and a smirk on his face. He looked up in surprise when she entered and licked his lips. She couldn't deny how attractive he was, but she got the impression he very much knew it.

"Well, hello." He purred as she sat down in the only available spot; next to him.

"Elizabeth Blackburn." She said shortly.

He was a bit taken aback by her rudeness but recovered quickly, "Sirius Black, at you service." He lifted one of her hands and kissed it. Elizabeth sighed but made no move to take her hand back. She knew about the Black family, everyone did. They were an ancient family, known for cruelty and discrimination and this one seemed no different, utterly charming but no doubt his intentions were rather dark. She realised her predicament, at this stage she was better off befriending the werewolf, at least he might not damage her lifestyle. The Blacks on the other hand only meant trouble.

oOo

**A/N: So this has been going around in my head for a while. I'm trying to stay as close to canon as possible. Also trying to make it not cliché…. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
